The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Today, many airline passengers attempt to board a flight without a prior reservation to that specific flight (standby passengers). Also, often airline passengers will seek class upgrades on a flight, e.g., from business to first class (upgrade passengers). Airlines may place such passengers on standby or upgrade queues and manually offer seats or upgrades to such passengers based on their respective positions on the standby or upgrade queues when seats become available on a flight. Today this process is manual and requires a considerable amount of time of airline employees, to manage the standby and upgrade queues for each flight. Ideally, these employees would have more time to provide other valuable customer services to passengers.